The Never ending Journey
by Mr.Staypuft
Summary: This is going to be a huge crossover to let you all know. It starts out with Ranma 12 as it's first anime envolved, but many more will be involved as well. I hope you like it.
1. Chapter1

Hello everyone. Yes I am finally back in the Fanfiction scene. I lost interest finishing my 2 other stories so I am going to start this new one. This one will be a huge crossover, but I am not going to state how, or what other animes will be in this.

The never ending Journey

It is Monday morning and a few friends are walking down a street talking about the weekend.

"So Lindy did you finish your report on time?" asked the sole male member of the group.

"Yes I did Derick. But it was one hell of a problem when my computer was fried. I had to finish my report on demons by taking out book from the library." Lindy answerd who was the oldest of the women.

"Your lucky to have a mythology teacher let you do reports on demons. Oh well. My teacher told me to look up weird curses, I have no idea what he considers weird, so I just took one from the anime Ranma ½." Derick answerd.

"You idiot, don't you think he will notice?" the second girl asked.

"No, because he can't tell reality from fantasy." Derick responded.

"I wish mine was that stupid, mine wanted me to do a report on myths turned into animes or mangos." She said again.

"You didn't like that, man Stevie you really are nuts." Lindy responded.

"No I am not, I just don't watch anime, right Derick?" Stevie said as she looked up to him with her puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, and somehow you keep doing that like an anime character would." Derick responded.

Stevie smiled and said, "Anything for my man."

"Then can we…" Derick started but was cut off by his girlfriend.

"No, we can't do that." Stevie said smiling.

"Damn, oh well. I should stop asking that shouldn't I?" Derick asked.

Stevie just nodded and hugged him and said, "Besides, this is good enough till we are married."

"Good point" Derick responded kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Good Kami you two, you are acting like you know what the future holds for you." Lindy said a bit mad at the couple's little game.

"You know that we are just playing when we talk about that stuff." Derick said.

"Yeah and besides, it's fun." Stevie added.

Lindy just brushed it off saying, "Whatever."

Then out of nowhere a portal opened up and swallowed the 3 teens up and sent them into another world. They fell from the sky and landed in front of a house. They picked them selves up and looked at their surroundings and only Derick and Lindy felt a bit out of place.

"Hey get back over here you perverted old man!" yelled a red haired girl.

'We are in the world of Ranma ½ what else can go wrong?' both Lindy and Derick thought.

Then as if on cue a blue haired amazon drove right into the small group sending them into the wall. She then noticed she hit something when she noticed that there were backpacks on the ground in front of her bike. She looked to see if she could see anyone and then saw the group and said, "Hey who are you, and what you want with Ranma?"

Derick got up first and looked down at the amazon and said, "Why do you seem to not care that you hurt innocent bystanders in your little hunt for Ranma?"

"Because I don't" Shampoo said smiling.

Ranma and Akane finally stopped chasing Happosai and saw the 3 strangers, and the first thing Akane did was look at Ranma and said, "What now you have 2 more fiancés?"

Stevie and Lindy got up once they heard that and said, "Who's engaged?"

Derick looked down at Ranma and said, "Ranma why don't you change back into a guy. I do believe having no shirt on is a bad thing for you in that state."

Stevie was about to hit Derick for noticing that Ranma wasn't wearing a shirt but decided against it to see what is going on.

Ranma looked down on her self and then realized that her shirt was stolen from Happosai and decided to go inside and get ether warm water or a shirt, he decided on both and came back out as a guy and with a new shirt on.

Akane walked up to Derick and said, "Are you here to try to win a fight with me and get the right to date me?"

Stevie was mad now and hit Derick in the head and mummer something about men being stupid.

Derick got back up and said, "No. Me and my friends here are right now wondering why we are here."

"Why would you not know why you are somewhere?" Shampoo asked.

"Long story, but I guess we can tell you." Lindy said finally.


	2. chapter 2

Last time

"Why would you not know why you are somewhere?" Shampoo asked.

"Long story, but I guess we can tell you." Lindy said finally.

Now

Derick told Ranma and the others the story after Stevie, Lindy and himself along with the others all gathers in the dojo to talk and to meet the 3 new comers.

"So you guys are from a dimension where our dimension is nothing more than an Anime series?" Nabiki asked.

"Basically…yes." Lindy responded.

"Do you have proof?" Akane asked.

"Do you have a DVD player?" asked Derick and Lindy.

Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane & Ranma all nodded, then Akane ran out of the dojo and came back with the DVD player, then Ranma left and fetched a TV to connect it to.

Derick, Lindy & Stevie were shocked that they were able to do this as fast as they were able to but shrugged it off.

Derick then went into his backpack and looked to see if his DVD wasn't destroyed when Shampoo crashed into them or when they were dropped into this world.

He found the DVDs and smiled seeing that they were intact and put the DVD in, and started playing it. It was the first episodes of Ranma ½.

Akane saw what happened back when Ranma was in the bath and she accidentally walked in and when he walked in on her and looked at Ranma who was looking at her life if he was waiting for something.

Akane moved closer to Ranma and whispered, "Sorry Ranma, I guess I did over react."

Ranma smiled and said, "It's okay Akane, in fact I already forgave you for trying to kill me back then."

Akane lowered her head to hide the blush that came out of no where on he face and answerd, "You really mean that Ranma?"

Ranma then copied Akane and said, "Yeah I do"

Shampoo looked on and then looked back at Akane and Ranma and thought, 'I guess I really don't have a chance…maybe I can get new guy to…' she said as she remembered that Derick was in the room.

Stevie noticed this and gave Shampoo a look that basically said, "No chance in hell" so Shampoo decided to think of another person to chase.

Once the DVD was over Derick took it out of the DVD layer and put it back in it's case and said, "Their my proof."

Nabiki was shocked to say the least and said, "You mean to tell me that you guys have seen our lives on DVD?"

Lindy nodded but Derick added in, "But we didn't see all of your lives, we only saw part of it, and the show is basically focused on Ranma & Akane"

Akane and Ranma heard this and looked at everyone and said, "Why us?"

Derick and Lindy both smirked and said, "We would tell you but we don't want to"

Akane and Ranma thought about what they said and answerd back, "What do you know that you wont tell us?"

Derick smirked and said, "You just have to wait and find out when I fell like telling you."

Lindy smirked as well and said, "Like wise for me"

Akane and Ranma then look at Stevie and Stevie shakes her head and says, "I never watched the show, so I don't know what they are hiding"

Nabiki and the others had an idea but decided to not say anything, just incase if they were wrong.

Derick, Stevie, & Lindy was then showed to their rooms, which no one knew why or how they were added onto the house. Kasumi starts preparing dinner and everyone else returns to their normal routine except to people, Akane & Ranma.

"So Ranma what do you think they know about us?" Akane asked.

"I have no idea, I guess they might even know our thought and feelings towards others" Ranma responded.

"Like what, how you really feel about your other fiancés?" Akane asked.

"Probably, and how you truly feel about this how situation as well" Ranma answerd.

Akane and Ranma were both silent the rest of the time they were doing their homework because they both didn't want to keep asking questions and hear answer that they didn't want to hear.

Sorry that was so short for an update, but hey at least it is an update. This has to be proof that I am returning to the world of Fanfics, and right here on 


End file.
